Dreams
by Ailarii
Summary: Dreams can show what your subconscious is really thinking. They can show you signs of what might come to pass. And sometimes they help you to meet that one you love. DeiOC.


This is a oneshot I wrote at 2 AM! Whoot!

I've had this idea for awhile now, though... Just never got it down on paper ^^"

Enjoy my attempt at awesomeness!

* * *

I opened my eyes and started walking through the dark forest on the soft dirt path. Above, not one ray of light passed though the canopy. The tree trunks were packed so closely together, not even the smallest chipmunk could squirm through.

Now, I would normally be scared stiff to be in such an ominous place. The only reason I wasn't was because this is not the first time I've been here, nor the second, nor even the third. By now, I have memorized the path so well to where I knew to walk to the left slightly to avoid the rock on the ground and to duck up ahead so that a branch woudln't hit me.

Even though I've been here so much, I still did not know why this part was always so dark and eerie. Of all the times I have walked this path, I have never seen any light of any kind touch it. Which is why no plants grew down here.

But where there is dark, there must also be light. We would not know the dark if we didn't have the light and up ahead the dim light began to seep through the exit of this tunnel of trees. I smiled to myself as I came closer to the entrance to the beautiful setting. Perhaps this is also why I'm not ever afraid of that tunnel, because I know that eventually I will come to this place.

The little opening was one of the most beautiful things my eyes have ever seen. My smile widened as I looked up at the clear night sky and all the twinkling stars. The full moon lit up the waterfall at the other side of the opening in the most magical of ways as it ran down into a small pond that reflected the moon and stars like a crystal mirror.

The small pool provided an area of water for various plant life all around me. Such as the jasmine plants that grew on the rocks that the waterfall was lead down by. All around me other plants such as roses, orchids, and lilies grew around. I had no idea if these usually grew near each other or not, but to me it was beautiful, yet not nearly as beautiful as the cherry blossom trees that grew overhead. The pink petals were falling around me creating a lovely illusion of snowfall.

"You came, un." The voice came from behind me. I spun around quickly a man standing there, grinning sweetly at the sight of me.

I returned the smile. "Of course I did. What would make you think that I wouldn't?"

He walked towards me and began idly playing with a lock of my hair and shrugged. "I suppose I just worry, un." His lips brushed gently against mine.

"Deidara..." I whispered the name and he deepened the kiss, if only for a second before pulling away. I could feel the pout on my face. "Well maybe that's why I keep coming back."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "If it keeps you coming back, then I'm fine with it, un." He pulled back and grinned at me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a close embrace. "I'll always come back."

He stroked my hair as he returned the embrace, "I know." We stood there for a few moments enjoying the feel of being in each others arms. All too soon he pulled back, "It's almost time to go, un." His voice was soft near my ear.

I could only hug him tighter, "Already?"

He laughed slightly at my whining. "I'll be here tomorrow as always, un." He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "You will too, right?"

Leaning towards him, I kissed him softly. "No matter what."

As soon as the words left my lips Deidara and the beautiful, peaceful scene began to disappear. When I opened my eyes again I was staring at the green walls of my room. I sat up and sighed as I got out of my bed to get ready for school.

It would always depress me when I'd wake up from that dream. Almost a month ago now I'd walked down that dark path for the first time and met _him._ Deidara. And every night since then I had the same dream and met with him every single time.

Waving to my parents, I left my house to begin my walk to school. Even though I was have only ever seen this man, who couldn't be more than three years older than me, in my dreams, I had this nagging feeling that he was _real._ As if I could find him at any time if I just looked hard enough. Constantly I would think about this during the day, but at night all I could think about was seeing him again.

I sighed to myself as I entered the school and walked to my class and took my seat waiting for the bell as other students began to walk in. My best friend walked in and sat next to me, as usual we started to talk to each other. She may be my best friend, but not even she knows of my secret blond prince from dreamland. Soon, however, the bell rang and the teacher walked in and we began our lessons for the day.

After school ended I waved to my friend as I walked away towards my house and put my iPod in my ears. So, it's no wonder that I didn't see the blond man walk right by me...

* * *

Once again I walked into the peaceful scene known only to us two. As I walked into the opening I saw him standing near the small pool of water

"Hey, un." He turned around when he heard me coming up and smiled at me.

I walked over with an equal smile and pulled him into an embrace. I suppose that even if I don't ever get to meet him for real, I can always count on him here in the wonder filled world of dreams. And yet, when we pulled apart and I stared into his deep blue eyes, I had another nagging feeling, but one that was saying that I would meet him at some point.

His lips ghosted over mine in such a way that it gave me goosebumps and he said softly against my face, "I missed you, un."

I just couldn't believe that we'd never meet. I kissed him back, "I missed you, too."

* * *

WHOOT! How did you all like it? Did it suck?

PLEASE JUST LEAVE A DAMN REVIEW AND TELL ME! :O! Please? *Puppy dog eyes*

Oh and I'm working on KK, too! And an Itachi oneshot! And a Sasori one!

Tee hee ^_^

Maybe I should just put these all together?

Nah... The more oneshots I have on my profile, the more stories it seems I have ;D

But if any of you think I should put all my oneshots in one big story thingy, just tell me *Shrugs*

I don't mind either way ;D


End file.
